Unexpected Romance
by ChibiAkatsuki106
Summary: O.K. This story belongs to my friend who's mom will not let her get a ff. So here's the summary. O.k. first off me and my friends go to Japan but when we get ther we meet some new people and old friends along the way. AU DeiXOc HidaXOc some other pairings


Unexpected Romance

This story is by my bff Carolyn. Her mom won't let her get an account so she asked me to post it for her. So here u go! XP hater comments will be ignored and u will be banned from my page.

Characters

Carolyn-Vamp.-17/Briana-werewolf-16/Rachel-demon-16/Sacora-werewolf-14/Savannah-demon-13/Deidara-vampire-19/Yoko-18-lifegaurd/Hidan-demon-17/Moko-Resteraunt owner-19/Sasuke-werewolf-17/Sasori-vampire-20/Tobi-demon-15

Summary

Carolyn, Rachel, Briana, and Savannah all go on vacation to Japan. Here they meet some of their old friends and some new friends along the way. They decide to stay where they were and start a new school. XP Hope u enjoy my friend is counting on all ur **good** reviews

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did do u really think all of the Akatsuki would be dead? But I do own a Hidan necklace and plushie and a bunch of Naruto posters XD

Chapter 1: Arriving in Japan

Briana, Rachel and I arrived in Japan all at the same time. We got our house and the house came with 4 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, a balcony, 4 bathrooms, 1 living room/dinning room, and three chair, a loveseat, and a couch. I walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and it was fully stocked! "Dang! This place is loaded!" Briana shouted from the bathroom in the hallway. Suddenly someone tackled me from behind, "Holy Crap!" "Carolyn! It's you! It really is you and Rachel and Briana!" The person shouted. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" I screeched, my fangs growing from anger. "You-You don't remember us?" someone else asked. "I swear to Go-!" I started. "Say Jashin you son-of-a-batch-of-cookies!" the silver headed dude growled. I blinked, no one has ever talked to me like that before. The first person sighed, "Carolyn just take a good look at us." I looked at the person who tackled me, he had on a swirly mask with one eye hole and he had spiky black hair. He looked familiar. The other person was a girl, she had glasses and long, brown hair. She looked really familiar. The next one also had brown hair with blonde highlights and she had green eyes. Wow this kept getting better and better and better. A boy who had blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and he had blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes. 'He's cute.' I thought, smirking. The boy who cussed me out had slicked back silver hair and purple eyes, I also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'uhhhhhh…' I wondered why he didn't have on a shirt. And the last boy had black hair and it was spiked up to look like a cockatoo's, and he had black and I mean black eyes. All of them looked so familiar. Rachel walked in carrying a glass bowl. She dropped the bowl as soon as she saw the dude whose hair was ripped off of a cockatoo's. " Oh my Jashin, it isn't… no it can't be!" she cried running over to him and hugging him, " Sasuke how did you know we were coming!" _Sasuke_ just laughed hugging her back, "I'm glad I was recognized by someone." All of my memories came rushing back to me, 'Sasuke, that means the others… they're…our…kindergarten…bffs!' I fainted.

Time skip

I woke up around noon to find all of my friends in this order. Savannah(the girl with long brown hair and glasses), Sacora(the girl with green eyes and blonde highlights), Sasuke, Briana, Rachel, Tobi(dude with the swirly mask), and Hidan(silver hair), and Deidara(the blonde dude). "I'm fine guys." They all let out a breath. "Thank Jashin." Hidan chimed up. We all rolled our eyes, except Briana we all know(except Hidan of course) that she had a major crush on him. I giggled, "Let's head to the beach. K?" They all nodded. As soon as we all got on our bathing suits I made them line up to check them out. Mine was a black and green zebra stripped bikini, Briana's was a black tankini with a red cloud on the front of the top, Rachel's was blue and black in strips whole piece, Sacora's was blood red and it was a bathing skirt and bikini top, Savannah's was red, blue, green, and black going in a design of plaid and it was a tankini too. Now on to the boys. Deidara's was navy blue and gray swimming shorts, Hidan's was black and red(to match Briana's swimsuit probably XD) swim trunks, Sasuke's was plain blue swim trunks, Sasori's was red and they were also swimming trunks, and Tobi's was black and orange going in swirls the only thing different with his were that it was a speedo. "T-Tobi? What the heck are you wearing!" I shrieked covering my eyes. "Tobi is a good boy! So Tobi must wear it!" Tobi exclaimed unfazed by my outburst. I sighed because I could see he wasn't going to change his mind. So we just grabbed our towels and suntan lotion and headed for the beach.

At the Beach

When we got there we met Yoko the lifeguard. She asked us if we wanted to know if we were new here and I said "Yeah, why?" "I was just wondering because I have never seen you guys around here before." We smiled and headed toward the beach. "You guys have fun and be safe!" she called after us. We just waved her off. We paired off into groups. Me and Deidara went together, Briana and Hidan went off to the ocean, Sasuke and Rachel went somewhere off into the distance, Savannah and Tobi went to play volleyball, and Sacora and Sasori went to a shade tree to sit and talk. Deidara and I also went to a shade tree nearby. "Hey un!" he said cheerfully.  
-

Thankies for reading and agian I will be posting more stories that our my own and not my loser friend's. XP No really I had to go back and edit the whole thing! anyways shes really lookin forward to some reviews so plz review my dears.


End file.
